Many businesses have a large number of business partners and associated business relationships. These business relationships may be complex and diverse, and may be affected by a large number of potentially interrelated circumstances.
Consequently, many types of disruptions may occur in the context of such business relationships, and such disruptions may have numerous and far-reaching consequences. For example, a manufacturing business may find that a disruption experienced by a supplier in its supply chain results in significant delays of one or more manufacturing processes. Such delays, in turn, may result in lost profits and/or reduced customer satisfaction for the manufacturing business.
However, particularly for businesses having large numbers of the type of complex, diverse business relationships referenced above, it may be difficult to maintain an awareness of such disruptions, or potential disruptions. As a result, businesses may lack awareness of past and current circumstances of its business partners, thereby making it difficult to make informed decisions with respect to the associated business relationships.